


Goodbye

by Fangirlishness



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Librarians Fic Week, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlishness/pseuds/Fangirlishness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if it's just for a short trip, Eve can't let Flynn leave without a proper goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> The first step in my quest to increase the number of explicit Evlynn fics. 
> 
> Thanks to [Neery](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Neery) for kicking my ass on this. It only turned into a proper story because of her advice.
> 
> Beta by [Neery](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Neery) and [Sarren](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren). Thank you so much, both of you. All remaining mistakes are my fault.
> 
> By pure chance, I finished this during the [Librarians Fanfic Week](http://tumblr.com/tagged/thelibrariansfanficweek). Check out the other fics! Some of them are only on tumblr.

“Hey, Flynn, haven't you forgotten something?” Eve shouted after Flynn, and followed him out into the corridor.

“What?” He turned and glanced down at the bag over his left shoulder. “No, I think I've got everything. Oh, you mean... huh, yes.” He gave her a distracted peck on the lips. She frowned. That wasn't much of a kiss goodbye. “I haven't seen George in two years, and I'm so looking forward to meeting him.” His mind was obviously back on the topic of George already. He turned to go and something snapped inside her. She grabbed his shoulder, spinning him back around. She threw herself at him, pressing her mouth to his, her breasts to his chest. He huffed in surprise but his arms went around her, finally.

He mumbled something about “unexpected” into her mouth. Well, she had surprised herself, too, but she wasn't about to tell him that. She wouldn't get to kiss him again for a whole week and she'd make the best of it now that she had his attention.

She pressed her hips closer to his, pushing his thighs apart with her knee. “I'm not letting you leave yet,” she said, her mouth close to his ear. He gasped and his fingers tightened on her back. She smiled and licked at his ear. This was more like it. She wrestled with his coat, pushing it off him, his bag dropping to the floor. She pushed so hard she ended up walking him backwards, making him stumble. She took the opportunity to attack his shirt. Most of the buttons slipped out easily, and she flicked open the last one with her fingers.

“Really? Here, out in plain view of the Annex?” Flynn held on to his shirt and peered through the metal screen door, trying to discern whether they were being watched already. “Maybe we should take this somewhere more private?” Still shuffling backwards, he steered them in the general direction of a door. She followed him, not letting him out of her grasp. Laughing, he caught her head in both his hands and pulled her in for another deep kiss.

In hindsight, unfastening his belt and trying to pull down his pants while they were still stumbling through the corridor wasn’t the brightest idea. Not that she was thinking clearly anymore. But Flynn was still in good humor about it, at least. He just held up his pants with one hand so he didn’t fall over it on the last two steps out of the corridor and through an open door. She clung to his neck and kept kissing wherever she could reach. Over his shoulder, she saw lots of shelves filled with - other things than books. Oh. They were in Jenkins’s workshop. She knew exactly what look Jenkins was going to give them - for weeks - when he found out they’d had sex in his room, and she couldn’t suppress a chuckle. “Jenkins will kill us.”

“We should lock the door, then, so he’ll kill us later rather than sooner.”

“You do it,” she mumbled. His chest hair felt wonderful under her lips, and her hands were busy with her own pants.

Flynn just pulled her into the room so he could push the door closed behind her, then reached for the lock. She used his forward momentum to pull him close, both of them falling against the door with a thump. Finally, he was looking at her again. His eyes were sparkling, and her heart rate impossibly went up another notch. Oh, how she was going to miss that look. She closed her eyes and kissed him in an attempt to chase away the sudden tightness in her throat. He was here now, and she concentrated on the way he was enthusiastically responding to her kiss, trapping her against the door, his lips crushing hers.

Flynn was a lot more focused on her now that the door was locked. He rubbed himself up against her and his moan sent shivers down her spine. She needed him inside her as soon as possible. She still had her panties and jeans stuck at her ankles, so she tried to toe out of her shoes while not letting go of Flynn’s mouth. She managed the right shoe and sock and considered that good enough for now. Hooking her free leg around Flynn as high as she could, she pulled him closer, groaning in delight at the feel of his dick against her as she pushed her heel in right between his ass cheeks.

He inhaled sharply, and said, “God, Eve, you’re fast. I can’t do everything at once.”

“Do just the one thing, then.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He pushed at his boxers but her leg was still in the way. Reaching around it, he slipped them down and then without further ceremony grabbed his dick and positioned it at her entrance. “Oh my god, you’re so wet.”

“I know. I know. Just put it in me, please.”

And he did. He pressed up, crushing her against the door with his weight. Then he pulled back and did it again, the force nearly lifting her off the ground. Her shoulders hit the door with a bang that reverberated through her, through the room and probably the whole Annex. “Ow.”

“Eve, are you okay?” His hips were apparently not connected to his concerned brain, because they were still moving in tiny circles that translated through his dick into her, making her leg tremble.

She groped at a shelf for balance and ground out, “Yeah, yeah, just don’t stop. Don’t stop.” She dropped her head on Flynn’s shoulder and panted while he did exactly as she asked.

The door was cold against her naked ass, but she barely felt it, between his hot dick, his belly rubbing against hers, and the glorious friction his chest was creating against her nipples. Flynn’s hips were moving in a powerful rhythm, rocking her, crushing the air from her lungs. She pushed her heel up deliberately in time with his thrusts and his grunts of effort turned into moans. The sound punched right through her, burning along her nerves. She bit his shoulder as she came. He cried out, his hips snapped forward one more time, and he melted against her.

She held him there inside her, planting sloppy, open-mouthed kisses on his skin, until his thighs started trembling. Loosening her cramped fingers from around the cold metal shelf, she let herself slide to the floor, taking him down with her. She licked his shoulder to soothe the mark she’d left, while he panted into her ear, spent. His arms hung limply at his sides, his hands twitching unconsciously against her thighs. She stroked her fingers over his back, bringing him slowly down from his high.

Finally, he whispered into her ear, still a little breathless, “You're amazing. I'm going to miss you so much.“

She buried her nose at his throat, smiling. “Yeah, me too. But it's just one week.”


End file.
